DA Family
by Sadz0012
Summary: Imagine living in a house with seven kids, one father and the chaos that came with a super power wielding family. Ch2 for the AoGA February Prompt of the Month Contest.
1. DA Family

**Sadz:**** Burst of inspiration! I just had to write this down after I thought of it! Rei, disclaimer please!**

**Rei:**** Sadz does not own anything besides the story and ideas. **

**Sadz:**** Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**DA Family**

_Normal P.O.V._

"Hayate, get up already!" Rei shouted in frustration as he kicked the bed, making his _fourth_ eldest son fall out of bed and hit the floor with a 'thump'. Hayate rubbed his sour butt and then looked up into his angry father's eyes. "This is the fourth freaking time I had to come into your room to wake you up! Hurry up; otherwise you're going to be late for school!"

"Oh come on dad, it's like what they say! Fourth time's the charm, like how I was born!" Hayate said with an innocent smile. Rei lifted his spatula in the air in a menacing way, like he was about to beat up his son, which gave Hayate enough reason to race to the bathroom to quickly get ready and away from his father. Rei sighed as he went back to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Rei Serio, single father to seven kids. Rei was a tall guy who didn't look a day over twenty-five, but still had to take care of seven butts around the house. The worst part? They all had Alice powers. Imagine living in a house with seven kids, one father and the chaos that came with super power wielding kids. Rei had the Death Alice, in which one touch from him could kill anyone. Ever since he was young, he was scared to touch anyone, but that got settled ever since he started wearing gloves and Alice controllers… _A lot_ of Alice controllers. Then he got married, had seven kids and his wife dies leaving him with them. He remembered when he first got kids and was scared to touch them, if he would somehow kill a small living being that he made with the help of his loving wife, but he got over it quickly after the first three kids.

Why did it take three kids for him to get over it? Well, you'll find that out momentarily.

"Ah! I smell something wonderful! I'm guessing breakfast is almost ready?" Rui asked. Rui was Rei's first child and seventeen years old. He was a twelfth grader on his last year of high school before he could start college. Rui was a tall boy with shoulder length blonde hair, pale skin and an impeccable sense of fashion while being the top in his drama class and club. He was a good student with straight A's but… he acted somewhat gay, which sort of worries Rei.

"Yes so-!" Rei was cut off as Rui gracefully took a seat and looked at his face through a compact mirror.

"Don't worry; I made sure everyone else was up and getting ready. Just worry about breakfast for now," Rui confirmed as he closed his compact mirror and smiled at his father. Rei eye twitched a bit but shook it off and went back to flipping pancakes.

"Oh gosh!" Rui shouted out and Rei didn't even flinch, knowing what happened already before even turning around. "Hajime, you scared the day-lights out of me! Stop creeping up on me every morning!" Rui scolded. Rei turned and winced. Hajime, his second son, is why Rei was scared of touching his kids when they were younger.

Hajime was a tall boy, a year younger then Rui and in eleventh grade. He has black hair with the bangs longer in front of his face then the back, piercing black eyes having the Insect Alice, and bandages wrapped around most of his body. The bandages were, unfortunately, Rei's fault. When Rui was born Rei was extra careful, but then after a while he thought he finally got the hang of taking care of kids. When Hajime was born, Rei became a little careless and well… an accident happen. Hajime is a mostly quiet kid who doesn't like outshining others and would rather stay in the background then up in front, contradicting to Rui's personality, yet somehow they were like best friends. Ever since the accident, Rei was scared to touch Hajime, so he made as less interaction physical contact with him as much as possible. Frankly, Rei doesn't even know much of Hajime, which he feels uneasy about but still doesn't know what to do about it.

"I hope breakfast is ready," Tsubasa said with a smile as he came down the steps with a smile on his face. Tsubasa was the third born and fifteen years old in tenth grade, having the Shadow Alice. He was tall with blue spiked hair, matching blue eyes, a pale complexion and a sapphire star tattoo under his left eye. Tsubasa got that tattoo in his rebellious ages, but after Rui was done with him, he completely converted to the right path. Tsubasa was now captain of the soccer club, straight A's student and was even in a long lasting relationship with his childhood friend Misaki Harada. He has a great personality and he's a role model to most kids now, so you could call him the shining son.

"Tsubasa-Kun~! Sit next to your big brother~!" Rui suggested happily as Tsubasa shivered and decided to sit on the other side of the table instead. Rui has a somewhat extreme brother complex with Tsubasa, which is another thing that worries Rei. When Rui found out about Tsubasa's rebellious nature, he went into full throttle action on Tsubasa. Rei doesn't know exactly what Rui did, but all he knows is that Tsubasa got out of his rebellious actions almost immediately and onto the right path afterwards. Some things are better left unsaid, you could say.

"Food! I smell you! I'm starved, how much longer?" Hayate shouted out excitedly, running to the stairs while putting his pants on, tripped and then ended up rolling down the stairs. Everyone sighed and rolled their eyes. Tsubasa might have been born the shining son, but after him was just the dunce then. God probably thought he was getting too many outstanding beings as children that he had to add an idiot in there somewhere. Hayate is fifteen and somehow Tsubasa's fraternal younger twin brother and I guess the idiot of the family. He was the same height as Tsubasa with short messy brown hair and brown eyes, with the Wind Alice. He's a certified idiot who likes skipping classes and instead of clubs, he does afterschool tutoring. He's an otaku as well. Hayate got up and stumbled to his own seat on the table. "I'm ok, thanks for asking…"

"We weren't planning to…" Hajime mumbled as Hayate shrugged and then took his own seat. Rui patted his head with an encouraging smile and then went back to filing his nails. Rui took the position of being the mother of the house ever since their real mother died and since he was the oldest.

"Fwood~!" Youichi said dully in his baby voice as Natsume helped him walk down the stairs without falling and Nobara was close behind, not in any rush down the stairs. Natsume and Nobara were twins, fraternal of course, both twelve and in seventh grade. Natsume has raven spiked hair and red eyes. Besides his eyes, he was the son everyone would call 'Like father like son'. He was a special star student, like Tsubasa, with straight A's, but also the somewhat delinquent. He skips classes, disobeys school rules and does whatever he wants. Tsubasa tries to bond with him since he thinks he understands his little brother, but Natsume just threatens him with his Fire Alice, since Tsubasa just seems to piss him off even more. Natsume is looked up by most of his peers, with many fan girls and also has been in a steady – mostly roller coaster – relationship with his all time lover Mikan Yukihara.

Nobara on the other hand has long curly black hair and blue-black eyes. Her Alice is Ice, and she's mostly known as the Ice Princess in her school. She's Rei's only daughter, and the term 'daddy's little girl' applies to this duo. You'd think Nobara would be a tomboy and outgoing and free spirited and manly since she grew up in a household full of men, right? Wrong, she's the exact opposite. She's shy, timid, unstable, nervous more than half the time and everything else that implied to the shy category. You could say she's the exact opposite of her twin Natsume, who is always cool and confident in himself. I guess that's why they don't get along so well, mostly on Natsume's part anyways. However, Rei is completely protective over his little girl. He loves her as much as any father could love a daughter, times that by twenty.

Then last but not least, Youichi, three years old and the youngest of all seven of them. He's small with silver hair and grey eyes, with a Ghost Summoning Alice. Natsume might look like an unemotional guy, but he loves and cares about his little brother a lot. Youichi looks up to Natsume as a role model. It was hard for Rei to take care of Youichi at first, since shortly after Youichi was born, his wife died. So mostly all the other kids pitched in to take care of Youichi. A little while after, Rei got out of the mourning stage after a precious one's death, and finally started taking care of Youichi… but that proved harder then he though. Going to work with a crying little baby in your arms wasn't really professional. And with the image Rei had at work, it proved more embarrassing. Thankfully, Youichi starts school this year, so that will be less of a hassle for Rei.

"Breakfast is ready…" Rei announces as Natsume helped Youichi into his highchair while everyone else is digging for a plate full of one or the other of the delicious food laid out in front of them.

"Scrumptious, as always…" Rui moaned out after taking his first bite.

"Today is the first day of school, what are your plans for this year?" Rei asked, taking a seat and assuming his role as the head honcho super cool and concerned parent, like he thinks he is.

"I'm going to shine on stage!" Rui said victoriously with determination, stars already in his eyes by the mere thought of it. Hajime just shrugged shortly and easily, before going back to picking at his food.

"It is soccer season, so I'm hoping to bring home a trophy!" Tsubasa said excitedly with his trademark charming smile. Hayate flung a green pea with his fork across the table, making it land on Youichi's plate and in turn making the three year old giggle.

"Hayate…" Rei said in a warning tone as the said boy pouted.

"Nothing much just… going to try and get through school…" Hayate said uncertainly while scratching the back of his head.

"Does that include your plans on backing up the school's pipes and making all the crap from the waste pipes come out into the pool of the school?" Tsubasa asked with a roll of his eyes as Hayate looked bewildered at him.

"How did you know?" Hayate asked in amazement.

"You're as transparent as a book, little Hayate…" Rui said adoringly with a smile.

"And you wouldn't shut up about it last night since you were so excited about it; I had to put on headphones just to block out your stupidity…" Tsubasa commented.

"Damn!" Hayate shouted out dejectedly and then hung his head low. Rei shook his head and directed his attention to his other kids.

"Hn…" Natsume replied nonchalantly and went back to finishing his food up.

"I-I'll try my best… with whatever I can…" Nobara stuttered out as Rei patted her head with an encouraging smile. She smiled back up at him and went back to eating.

"What about you, You-Chan? What are you going to do today? Are you going to bring honor and success to the Serio name? Are you? Are you?" Rui asked Youichi in a baby tone while making funny faces and inserting funny noises, with tickles, whenever possible. Youichi giggled and squirmed in his seat as a response making Rei crack a smile.

"Ah! Hajime-nii! Your bugs are swarming over my food!" Tsubasa shouted, trying to swat the insects away.

"Your point?" Hajime replied.

"Mommy!" Youichi shouted out and Rei's eye twitched. For some reason, he started calling Rei his 'mommy' instead of his 'daddy'. He thinks one of the kids made a joke about it and it somehow got stuck in Youichi's head. And the worst part is that while he calls Rei his mommy, he calls Rui his daddy.

'_Of all the…'_ Rei thought with a sigh as he looked tiredly at his youngest son.

"Bubble!" Youichi shouted, pointing to the air. Rei saw nothing and quirked a brow at his son. Youichi closed his eyes tightly, using his Alice most definitely, and a white sparkling ball appeared. Hayate jumped and released a gust of hurricane wind in his startle, wrecking the entire room in the process. The food was all over the place, the furniture got disordered and the room that was already previously messed up with all of the family member's belongings looked even more messed up. Rei's eye twitched as everyone was silent in the room.

"Look! A penny!" Hayate shouted and was about to reach for the penny on the floor while Rei was about to strangle the boy until Tsubasa cast his shadow over both Hayate and Rei to stop them in mid action.

"Stop!" Tsubasa shouted. "Everyone just calm down for a minute…"

"Fwire!" Youichi shouted on the side as everyone turned their heads to the side to see Natsume was playing absentmindedly with a fire ball in his hand while texting in the other, not knowing that some of the flames caught on the curtain next to him.

"Damn it, Nobara, do something!" Rei instructed angrily making Nobara panic, and in that panic moment, froze over the whole room. Again, everything was silent.

"… I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry…" Nobara stuttered out as Natsume glared at her and then melted the whole room's frost cover in one blow.

"You're so useless…" Natsume commented, making the girl shake and tears built up in her eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry f-f-for b-being u-u-u-u-…" Nobara couldn't even get the word out as tears dripped out of her eyes. Tsubasa released Rei out of the shadow bind – but not Hayate – to allow Rei to walk over to her. She closed her eyes sadly, expecting to get a lecture of trying not to be a disgrace to him, but Rei just hugged her and patted the top of her head.

"Bumble bee!" Youichi shouted out dully. Hayate and Rui screeched at the same time in a girlie tone and started running around in a panicked frenzy. Hajime sighed as he cupped the bumble bee gently in his hand and then released it to fly away out the window.

"Nii-Chan!" Youichi shouted, holding his arms out so that Natsume could carry him, in which the latter party obliged and picked him up.

"You do know we're almost late for school… right…?" Natsume commented as Rei looked confusedly at him. Rei glanced at the clock and saw that it was a few minutes before eight and then gave out a short frustrated shout.

"Everyone get your butts in the car this instant!" Rei barked as Natsume grabbed both his and Youichi's bags and ran out with the child, followed by Nobara with her bag with her head low so her hair could hide her face, followed by Tsubasa grabbing his school and duffel bag, with Hayate holding nothing and simply running out, then Rui skipping-running out with his purse and then finally Hajime slowly striding out the door with his bag. Rei got his bag, his wallet and keys and then dashed out.

How he survives with this type of family is beyond him, and even though he loves his kids more than anything in the world no matter their peculiar ways and differences, he really needs a break from all this chaos…

**Sadz:**** I hope you guys liked it! Tell me if I should continue this or leave it as a one-shot. Thanks for reading till the end! Have a nice day! ^_^ **


	2. Reconciliation

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing besides the story and ideas. **

**A/N:**** For the AoGA February Prompt of the Month Contest. Enjoy! XD Oh and crack pairing between NobaraXZ Boss. I was just bored and have my reasons. :P**

**Summary:**** "Of course he was mad. I would be too if the last white rose in my garden of red roses was suddenly taken away from me."**

**Chapter 2:**** Reconciliation**

"I'll kill him with my own hands. I swear I'll kill him!" Rei hissed darkly as he took his shotgun out of the coat closet. He slipped his glove off his other hand with his teeth, prepared to use his Death Alice.

"F-father!" Nobara called in concern as Natsume smacked the back of her head.

"Shut up, you caused this, and I want to see how this turns out," Natsume said as Nobara clutched the back of her head with tears threatening to pour out.

"Let's act like adults and settle this with a level headed talk, Rei," Z Boss said as Rei fired at him, but Z Boss ducked under the table just in time.

"How dare you touch my little baby girl…?" Rei hissed.

"Now Honey," Rui started, but Rei directed his glare at him, which made him shut up.

"I am your father. Just like I am _her_ father," Rei emphasized, pointing at Nobara. "Which is why _you_ will never get anywhere near _her_!" Rei stated and pointed his finger at the table, making it decay and rot in place. Z Boss scampered away just in time before he was killed and hid behind the couch.

"Dad, calm down!" Tsubasa yelled, holding Rei back as he struggled for his kill.

"Unhand me!" Rei demanded.

"I can't do that dad!"

"Tsk, fine. Natsume, burn him. Now," Rei ordered. Natsume glanced at Z Boss's direction, flicked his hand, and as a result, the couch lit ablaze.

"Jesus!" Z Boss shouted out as he moved away from the couch.

"Oh, not even he can save you now…" Rei hissed darkly. He lifted his hand and locked onto Z Boss, ready to kill him with his own hand until Z Boss pulled Hajime in front of him as a shield. Rei instantly back paddled and put his hand down. "Using my own son against me? You are definitely a coward."

"I don't think that's the issue here. The issue is that you can't lift a finger at this specific son of yours, right?" Z Boss commented with a smirk, as Rei glared at him with so much hate that he willed his Death Alice to kill target on sight. Suddenly Hajime elbowed below Z Boss's chin and calmly walked away.

"Too~! Cool~!" Rui cheered and Hajime glared at him to shut his trap before he shut it for him. "Tsk, tsk," Rui chided and giggled at Hajime's look of annoyance.

"Bwrn~! Bwrn~!" Youichi chanted as Natsume ruffled his hair.

"The couch is on fire!" Hayate suddenly shouted as everyone gave him a weird look.

"No _fucking shit_!" Tsubasa shouted, agitated from the current flow of events, as he tried to hold Rei back.

"No swearing in front of Youichi!" Rui and Natsume scolded him in unison. Rui glanced at Natsume and winked flirtatiously as he gave a disgusted look in return. Natsume suddenly lit Tsubasa's shirt on fire, making the shadow caster shout in surprise.

"Holy hell!" Tsubasa shouted as he let Rei free. He then stopped, dropped and rolled around the floor until the fire was put out. Rei sprinted forward and shot right at Z Boss' shoulder. Natsume covered Youichi's delicate ears from the loud band while Rui and Hajime winced silently. Hayate didn't even react until five seconds after the shot was made did he hold his ears and shout in pain. Nobara looked wide-eyed at the scene as a hole was punctured into Z Boss's shoulder. She screamed out as he clutched his shoulder and looked up at Rei with a mix of agony and hatred. Rei reloaded his gun and aimed directly at Z Boss.

"I'll make sure your filthy little hands don't touch my precious little baby ever again…" Rei stated as he almost pulled the trigger, but then stopped. He put the gun down as he stared down at Nobara, who was blocking his clear shot at Z Boss. "Sweetheart, get out of Daddy's way… Now…"

"N-No!" she said determinedly, making all the men look taken aback. This was probably the first time Nobara spoke out for herself and defied her own loving father.

"**What did you say to me?**" Rei asked darkly as he glared at her. Nobara shook where she stood, he knew she was timid, so she would definitely back down from him. He was the loving father that was always there for her since the day she popped out of his late wife. She would definitely pick him over Z Boss any day. Right?

"No!" she shouted out more forcefully this time.

"Oh my…," Rui said under his breath as he fanned himself with a lacy black Chinese fan that popped out of nowhere.

"You choose _him_…," Rei asked, pointing with a disgusted look at Z Boss. "Over _me_?" Rei asked in disbelief. Hurt shadowed his face and contorted from confusion, to hurt, and then to darkness.

"I didn't choose him over you, f-father! I love you! But I l-love Z Boss as w-well! Please be more c-considerate a-about this and… Please don't h-hurt him…," Nobara asked pleadingly.

"So this is what you do? I see then. You have made your choice," Rei said, and strode up the stairs.

"F-Father-!" Nobara shouted and was about to run after him until Rui put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"It's better to just leave him alone for now," Rui stated as she shook, tears falling down her face.

"Daddy…"

_-Next-_

"Well then you're a complete idiot," Sumire deadpanned as a large imaginary rock fell down on Nobara's head.

"I c-came here for advice, not to b-be c-criticized," Nobara commented as Sumire filed her nails.

"Why me?" Sumire asked, filing her nails.

"M-Mikan-chan might be my b-best friend, b-but we both k-know she would not be v-very helpful when giving a-advice."

"… Touché," Sumire said thoughtfully and then blew on her nails. "Ok look, it's obvious what is going on here. You are the only daughter of so many sons, obviously Rei-sensei is going to go father ninja protector on you when you suddenly bring home a guy and say you want to date him. Not to mention, an _older_ man. Good job on that, by the way, I'm very impressed."

"H-he was so m-mad," Nobara whispered sadly, on the verge of tears.

"Of course he was mad. I would be too if the last white rose in my garden of red roses was suddenly taken away from me."

"W-what?"

"Nothing. It's just… Give him some time to work through this. Also apologize for keeping your relationship with Z Boss a secret all this time from him, he's probably shocked about that as well."

"I'm scared," Nobara said in such a low voice that Sumire craned her neck toward the quiet girl.

"What did you say?"

"I-I'm scared of a-apologizing to him. When I t-try to talk to h-him, he ignores m-me. So I-I've also been ignoring h-him quite unsuccessfully…," Nobara admitted. Sumire sighed and put her filer down. "What d-do I do, Afro?" Nobara asked pleadingly. Sumire would have taken her a bit more seriously if she hadn't used her stupid nickname on Sumire. Sumire's vein pulsed, but she took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself down before continuing.

"Listen Snow White, you're dad loves you no matter what. So all you've got to do is apologize and reconcile with him. That's all. He might scold you a bit; lay down some rules and regulations. Who knows, he might even tell you to break up with Z Boss, but that's an entirely different type of fight I'll help you through later on if matters come to that. Right now, just focus on making amends with Rei-sensei."

"You're right," Nobara stated with newfound determination.

"Of course," Sumire said shamelessly with a flip of her curly seaweed color hair.

"I'll a-apologize to h-him right now."

"Go for it girl."

"I'll find him and pull him away from what he's doing and…"

"Uh-huh, talk is cheap. How about you try it out?" Sumire said, getting a bit annoyed by Nobara's procrastinating.

"What if h-he's b-busy-?"

"Just go apologize to him already!" Sumire shouted. Nobara squeaked and dashed away. Sumire sighed and crossed her arms below her chest. "That girl acts all sweet and polite, but she seriously pisses me off sometimes even though we're still good friends."

"That's because she's a princess and you're the princess wannabe," Koko said from behind her. Sumire snapped her head in his direction and glared like a vicious cat at him.

"**Kokoro Yome!**" Sumire hissed out darkly as Koko smiled back at her glare.

"I'm screwed," he announced happily, mostly to himself, before running away laughing from the evil cat-dog creature.

_-Next-_

Nobara stood outside the teacher's lounge; her shaky hands clutched the hem of her shirt as she took deep breaths. She was resolved in doing this. She was going to make it through. She wasn't going to chicken out now.

The teachers started filing out as they finished their meeting. Some of the teachers greeted Nobara for knowing her from any of their classes or as being Rei's daughter, and she bowed and greeted them with a strained smile. She was less focused than usual, and kept turning her head from left to right, waiting anxiously for her father to walk out. Finally he did, with Narumi by his side discussing some things with him. Rei with his usual stoic attitude and Narumi looking happy and flirty like he always did. She gulped and walked up to them. He would definitely forgive her after they talked about this matter. She was sure of it.

"F-Father!" Nobara called. Rei didn't even look up from his paperwork, but Narumi did. He offered Nobara a cheery smile.

"Hello Nobara-chan! Is there something you need?" Narumi asked.

"A-actually I was h-hoping to take f-few moments o-of my f-father's time to t-talk to him a-about a few t-things," Nobara said as Narumi put his hands up in defense.

"Well then, don't mind me, I'll just make my way to my next class-!" Narumi was cut off as Rei grabbed the half man's sleeve and rendered him motionless.

"I'm going with you," Rei said, not looking up.

"Ah, but Nobara-chan said she wanted to-!" Narumi was again cut off as he witness what came next. Rei looked up and glared emotionless down at his daughter.

"I have nothing to say to her," he said dully like she was lower than the gum beneath his shoe. Nobara and Narumi's eyes widened as Rei pulled Narumi away from Nobara and walked down the hall. Nobara stood frozen in place as she stared at them walk away from her. Narumi looked back worriedly at Nobara and gave her a reassuring look, as if he could fix everything and promised he would.

Nobody could fix what she lost that day. And it tightened her heart that she didn't even realize it until that very moment. What was reconciliation if the other party did not believe the existence of such a word?

_-Next-_

"Afro!" Nobara sobbed.

"Go ask your stupid boyfriend, he's the cause of all this!" Sumire barked angrily as she continuously stomped her foot on the smiling and laughing Koko.

'_Masochist?' _Nobara thought, but then shook her head and ran away to find her beloved Z Boss.

_-Next-_

"Come in," a powerful voice commanded after Nobara knocked three times on the door. She creaked the door open and peaked in to see Z Boss sitting behind the desk reading over some paperwork. He used to hate Gakuen Alice and was a rebel against it and the board of education, but after some events he had come to love the students and worked as the Elementary School Principal's secretary to help make decisions against his judgment and thinks about what was best for the students and not just the school. What Nobara admired most about him was his confidence and how he could express himself without fear of disappointing anyone.

He took his glasses off gracefully and sat back on his chair, rolling his shoulder gently. She scurried over to his side and held his shoulder, gently squeezing it reassuringly.

"Is your shoulder alright?" she asked him worriedly.

"Yeah, it should be fine soon. I was planning on seeing Dr. Imai after I was finished with work so he can actually heal it instead of only bandaging it up- What's wrong?" he asked worriedly as he noticed that her eyes were big, red and puffy. She sniffled in response, trying to think of the right words in explaining the situation without sounding like she was blaming him for everything. He gathered her up in his arms, pulled her into his lap and hugged her as if she were more fragile than an infant, stroking her hair in loving comfort. "What's wrong?" he whispered softly into her hair.

"Father is really mad at me. He won't even talk to me," Nobara said. Z Boss was the only one she could talk to without stuttering. She didn't know why, but she felt completely comfortable with him. His presence was powerful, protecting and reassuring to her like nobody else's before. Her father was all that as well, but she still respected Rei as her father. Z Boss was something else entirely on his own.

"Well that is to be expected, we didn't really hint him our intentions at all and just announced it out of the blue," Z Boss stated with a chuckle, rubbing her back soothingly.

"But…," she tried to say but he shushed her.

"I understand, but I thought you were prepared for the worse when we decided to tell your family about us?"

"I was- am!" Nobara protested and was about to push off his chest, but he held her down in a tight hug.

"I know you were, otherwise I would have protested from the start about meeting your father. Don't worry; we'll work something out," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Ok," she replied with a blush. He gently grabbed her chin and turned her face around, about to plant his lips over hers, when the door opened. They both looked hastily at the door to see Rei and Narumi frozen in place. Everything was dead silent, Rei glaring at Z Boss with the promise of death, Nobara flustered as if she was going to faint any second, Z Boss looking exhausted like 'why-the-hell-did-I-get-out-of-bed-this-morning?' and Narumi having a confused look which then turned to realization.

"Now I get it!" Narumi shouted out in victory with a snap of his fingers, which pulled Rei out of his murderous thoughts. Rei pushed Narumi away and threw his glove aside. Z Boss cringed in his chair, pushing Nobara away. Rei was about to kill the man where he sat until Narumi grabbed Rei's sleeve and activated his Alice, charming Rei.

"Rei…," Narumi whispered seductively, making a shiver run down Rei's back. Rei looked back dazedly into Narumi's eyes, his usually intense sharp piercing black eyes going unfocused and clouded. Narumi trailed his finger over Rei's jawline, grabbed his chin and pulled him toward him. He kissed him fiercely on the lips. Z Boss' eyes widened and Nobara gave out a short sound between a gasp and a squeak. Narumi indicated for them to get the heck out of there while they still could, and also enjoyed the kiss as much as he could while it lasted.

Z Boss grabbed Nobara and jumped out the window, landing on the tree branch that stood right in front of the window, and then down to the ground. He threw her over his shoulder and then ran away.

Nobara looked back up into the window they had just escaped from and bit her lower lip. Her father was going to be extremely-

"_**NARUMI!**_" Rei shouted out angrily at the top of his lungs.

"Have my babies~!" Narumi shouted back flirtatiously, and then giggled uncontrollably, breaking and crashing noises could be heard after that.

Extremely… uncooperative and disagreeable…

_-Next-_

"What s-should I do?" Nobara asked desperately as Hajime quirked a brow at her.

"Seriously? You're asking him of all people?" Hayate asked incredulously and then laughed his butt off. Natsume got annoyed and kicked Hayate, making him cough and choke on his own breath.

"Anyone would ask him over you any day, idiot," Natsume stated matter-of-factly.

"Natsume is _defending _his own brother? Is it Judgment Day already?" Tsubasa asked with his usual charming smile and Natsume lit his hand on fire.

"His face just pisses me off more than usual today," Natsume countered back as Tsubasa replied with an easy shrug.

"Honey, how about I give you a full on make-over! Maybe that would make you feel better?" Rui asked hopefully as Nobara shook her head solemnly.

"I a-asked you all h-here b-because I need to f-find a w-way to r-reconcile with f-father. A-and I can't d-do it a-alone," Nobara admitted as Youichi sat in Natsume's lap in a confused manner and everyone looked oddly at each other, as if the task itself was too dull and troublesome to take notice of. Youichi grabbed Nobara's crestfallen face and cocked his head to the side.

"No-bo shad?" Youichi asked worriedly as Nobara nodded weakly. Natsume then smacked her on the back of her head.

"Ouchy!" Nobara shouted out in pain and grabbed the back of her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "W-what was t-that-?"

"For making Youichi worry about you, idiot. Fine, we'll help you. Just because you're super ugly crying face is too horrific to look at everyday of my life. And you call yourself my twin," Natsume stated as Tsubasa and Rui smirked on the side and Hajime just shrugged carelessly.

"Since when do you speak for us all-?" Hayate was asked as Tsubasa whacked him. "Hey!"

"Sorry bro, I just killed some of the brain cells you actually had. My bad," Tsubasa apologized sarcastically with a cool smile as Hayate nodded slowly.

"It's cool, I wasn't using those anyways," Hayate stated as Tsubasa tried to hold back his laughter.

"Looks like I overestimated the number of your brain cells," Natsume said and then got a stern look from Rui.

"Must you make a sarcastic comment about everything?" Rui asked him in a scolding manner.

"Why yes, yes I do," Natsume replied confidently. Rui sighed and then looked at Nobara with concern.

"Of course we will help you with whatever we can. However, the question is what do you plan to do to reconcile with dad?" Rui asked. Nobara thought about it and was about to suggest something, but was interrupted by a loud and excited Youichi.

"Pwuppet show!" Youichi said excitedly and clapped happily. Hajime's eye twitched, Hayate got excited as well, and Tsubasa cleared his throat from the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"I don't think staging a puppet show for a grown man is really a good approach when trying to apologize to him for this type of matter-!" Tsubasa tried to explain but was cut off by Youichi looking sadly at him.

"No pwuppet show…?" Youichi asked, on the verge of tears. Tsubasa stared into his sad eyes and tried to resist, but couldn't muster the power to do so. He sighed and hung his head low.

"Alright already, whatever. We'll host a puppet show for dad," Tsubasa said in defeat. Nobara smiled as tears slid down her cheeks.

"T-thank you all s-so much!" Nobara said happily and bowed gratefully.

He would forgive her, she was sure of it. Then they could all go back to the way they were before, as a loving happy family.

_-Next-_

Rei unlocked the door and walked in to be greeted with darkness.

"Hello? I'm home. Why are the lights not on?" Rei shouted out as suddenly a spotlight shone over a mini puppet stage. He quirked a brow and locked the door behind him.

"You're just in time for the show!" Hayate announced happily, grabbing his father's arm and leading him to a seat in front of the stage.

"Hey-!" Rei was about to protest until Hayate pushed him down to sit on the seat next to Youichi, and then Hayate took the seat on Rei's other side. Rei glanced at Youichi to see him wearing a little hat, shorts, a shirt that has a little dog attached to strings like a puppet and a goofy grin on his face. Seeing Youichi so excited for whatever was coming next, Rei just sighed, crossed his legs, folded his hands over his lap and watched the stage for the puppet show to start.

The curtains drew and suddenly there was a Hajime puppet on stage. He cleared his throat and stared at the audience.

"Good evening. Watch," he simply said and then vanished. Suddenly a Rui puppet appeared.

"Hello boys and men!" he greeted and bowed. "I shall sing poetry!" he suddenly announced and cleared his throat. "Why-?"

"Rui-nii-chan… u-uh…," Nobara puppet came on stage and tapped Rui puppet, making him stop. "I-I thought this was to a-apologize to f-father… and…"

"Right! Sorry, my theatric nature kicked in." Rui puppet cleared his throat and then looked at Rei. "Once upon a time there lived a poor little girl, who all her life tried to impress her father. One day as she was being bullied, she looked to the side to see none of her brothers helping her out…," Some few puppets started hitting Nobara puppet and it showed Natsume and Hajime puppets on the side, minding their own business and Tsubasa puppet surrounded by a loving admiring crowd, too busy to pay attention to her. She held her hand out to them, but was only ignored.

"Nii-chans…," she whispered out in agonizing pain, but to no avail.

"One day she was sitting alone on a bench for lunch because she rather be alone then bullied when suddenly a man sat next to her and sighed. He glanced at her and she fidgeted in her seat next to him." The background changed to a grassy scenery and a single lone bench. Nobara puppet sat there, moving in her seat and shifting around uncomfortably. Z Boss puppet sat next to see and looked longingly into her eyes, and she back.

"They met there everyday for quite a while, and finally the little girl had a friend. They would talk about random things at first, but it got deeper and more meaningful as time went on," Rui puppet narrated.

"I…," Z Boss started and then looked away painfully.

"W-What?" she asked him, as he took a deep breath. He looked back at her.

"I love you," he suddenly said, making Nobara puppet gasp where she sat.

"B-But…"

"The little girl tried to protest, but it was very hard, considering that she fell in love with him as well…," Rui puppet said.

"Enough!" Rei commanded in his deep and demanding voice. The whole puppet show stopped and the puppets looked at him confusedly. "What did you think to gain from this little act?"

"U-um…," Rui puppet stuttered.

"Enough with the puppets already!" Rei shouted, startling them all. They got out from behind the puppet stage, their puppets in their hands, and stood there.

"I-It was m-my fault! I just w-want to find a w-way to a-apologize s-since you w-wouldn't l-listen to m-me," Nobara admitted with her head down.

"Apology not accepted," Rei stated darkly, making her flinch and her eyes widen. She looked up at him with wide eyes filled with disbelief.

"B-B-B-B-But," Nobara tried to reason, her stutter getting worse as her nerves increased.

"We are done," Rei said, grabbed his bag and stormed up the stairs.

"Good luck with that, idiot," Natsume stated as he picked Youichi up and went upstairs. Hayate looked around confusedly and just followed after, with Hajime striding up the stairs behind them, not even sparing her a glance. Tsubasa patted her back encouragingly and offered her a weak smile before going to his own room. All that were left were Nobara and Rui. Rui hugged her tightly and looked down pitifully at her.

"I'm so sorry…" he started and then saw her miserable look, and decided not to take that type of approach. "He loves you. You should know that. It's just…"

"I-I'm tired of p-people saying t-that," Nobara said as Rui bit his lower lip. He kissed her forehead, deciding it would be best to just leave her alone at the moment. He stepped back, staring at her for a few seconds longer before walking away. She was left in the dimly lit room all by herself now.

Why? Why was her whole family and life falling apart all of a sudden without her immediate knowledge? Why did the situation turn out like this?

There was no way to reconcile with someone if they were an unwilling party. From that day on, that word meant nothing to Nobara. It had no weight, no substance, and no density. Reconciliation meant nothing in a world full of confusion and hate.


End file.
